


A Leap

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (maybe), First Kiss, Fluff, Hotel pool side, Implied they are idols, Inseong just wants to have a great vacation, M/M, One Shot, Other group members just mentioned, Pillow Fights, Pre-Relationship, Sanghyuk has a huge crush, Summer Vacation, They're comfortable and cute with each other, Tickle Fights, and a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Vacations with your group members are fun until you are left with your hyper-energetic crush and don't know how to deal with him. Sanghyuk didn't know what to do, so he pretended to sunbathe, watching Inseong have fun.





	A Leap

Inseongs eyes focused straight ahead, he swept his pink strands from his face and ran. It wasn't a brisk jog or a well-timed sprint. It was desperate, sloppy even, as each of his long limbs leaped ahead of the other. He inhaled sharp breaths of air, burning his lungs under the summer heat, and his calves began to burn with a familiar exhausted sensation. When his left foot hit the ledge, he used his momentum to thrust himself over the edge, curling his legs into him protectively.

“Bombs away!” he yelled at the top of his lungs before his body collided with the still, glistening water surface. The pool water slashed free of its constraints, lashing up and outwards, soaking a particular, sunbathing, dark haired man.

“Inseong hyung!” he whined, throwing his up his sunglasses, in favor of shooting a glare to the pink haired perpetrator. He whined again, though much lower, when he saw the sight in front of him. Inseong rose out of the water, sweeping his wet hair back with one swift stroke of his palm, while the remaining water cascaded off his fit body. He caught himself licking his lips, unnoticed by the preoccupied elder, and imagined leaving soft butterfly kisses all over his neck and-

“Come on Sanghyuk!” Inseong taunted with the brightest smile, pulling him out of his fantasy, “what’s the fun in sitting around all vacation? Let's play around!”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips into a pout, he wasn't just sitting around, he was admiring the most beautiful masterpiece to ever grace the earth- something he'd never admit out loud. Without much warning, he shed his glasses and jumped into the water, splashing at Inseong. Their laughs mixed in the sounds of violent splashing.

The sun lazily began falling lower in the sky, turning the area into a pink and purple lake, brightened with highlights of golden orange. The pair of men retired into their shared hotel room, their playfulness kept on as they poked and pushed each other around. Inseongs arm rested lightly around Sanghyuk’s waist, his laughter sent a pleasant tingling up his fingertips. His heart quickened pace, seemingly matching the beat of Sanghyuk’s laugh and Inseong hoped his cheeks didn’t redden as evidence.

The card produced a soft beep before Sanghyuk opened the door to an empty room, catching the last of the golden whisks of sunlight. Inseong released his hold around the younger’s waist, before slipping into the bathroom. The lack of physical contact left a cold shiver on his back.

Sanghyuk grabbed his towel from his bag, drying down the remaining wetness off his back and abs, before loosely throwing it over his head.

“So, where is everyone?” Inseong questioned, peeking out from the bathroom, towel neatly rolled over his head.

“Dunno. Chani and Youngkyun mentioned they want to go to the arcade, maybe Juho went with them. Or they’re in the other room.”

Inseong nodded thoughtfully, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go looking for everyone. Group travel was stressful at times.

“Hey, hyung!” Were the last words he heard before a soft, white pillow hit him square in the face. Sanghyuk doubled over in laughter, before yelping at Inseongs retaliation - if he wanted a fight, he’d get it.

Inseong isn’t sure when, but the pillow fight developed into a heated tickle fight on Sanghyuk’s bed. Using his long limbs, he clamped Sanghyuk down, pinning his arms to his side forcing him to forfeit. The dishevelled, blushing mess below him, sparked something inside Inseong, a burst of lust and courage.

Between their heavy pants, Inseong leaned down to Sanghyuks ear, his usually soft voice became deeper as he whispered into his ear:

“What if I kissed you right now?”

Sanghyuk’s cheeks heated up, as he was about to scold his hyung for teasing him in such a compromising position. The glint in his eyes was uncharacteristic for Inseong, the usually soft man was now on top of him, proposing fulfilling Sanhyuk’s fantasy.

Unsure if it’s a dream or reality, Sanghyuk nodded weakly, gaining a wolfish grin from Inseong. Their eyes are clouded over as Inseong leans in. The pink hair falls into his face as he grazes his lips, giving him space to back out. Sanghyuk pushes himself up, closing the gap between their bodies. It’s warm and it’s soft. It’s everything Sanghyuk has ever fantasised about. The hyung above him smells like cinnamon and sweet apples, a scent that matches his soft personality. Inseong settles for a slow pace; not quite a deep kiss, but more than a peck.

Sanghyuk entranced by Inseongs presence, greedily chases him for more. His hand finds itself wrapped in his hyung’s, laying flush together by their side. Inseong breaks away from the kiss, resting his head against Sanghyuks chest, laughing softly.

“I've wanted to do that for so long, I was so afraid you'd say no" he admitted, voice raw against Sanghyuks warm beating heart.

He hummed softly, understanding his feelings, wrapping him into a tight hug. Inseong laughed again, softly at the tickling feeling on his neck from Sanghyuks kisses.

Unsure of their relationship, they fell asleep cuddling on Sanghyuks bed before any of their group members arrived back. There was a huge change in their dynamic, but both feared following their heart after the first brave leap. For now, they were satisfied. Hand in hand, sharing each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "What if I kissed you right now?" and I really wanted to have Inseong confident >:)) Hope you enjoyed reading ^^


End file.
